Keeping a Secret is Harder than it Looks
by MapleBunny
Summary: Matthew remembers the day he was entrusted with a particular secret, on an island off the coast of Nova Scotia... He isn't the only one thinking of it either... Nations involved: Canada, France, America, England. No pairings as of yet.


_Ok... So it's been a long time since I attempted to write a fanfic... I'm not even sure I should be trying, I'm far more comfortable writing rp's out with other people than writing something on my own. But someone inspired me recently and I thought I would give it another shot. I've had a few ideas for Hetalia and Oak Island has always been an interesting subject to me... so I thought I would give it a shot. It's probably going to suck, but it's a way to pass time right? If I carry this out as I plan to, it will be four chapters long including this one. Focusing on the rumors and random hypothosis that people have concerning what is at the bottom of the pit. If anyone presents one that I don't know, and the rest of the fic goes well enough, I would love to try doing a chapter for it as well!  
_

The sun sank low over the horizon, the sky a reddish-pink reminiscent of a blooming rose. Casting an eerie glow over the land of the small island that a group of figures were gathered. The men were toiling away at the soil with fervor, while a smaller young blond headed man sat on the edge of the forming pit looking rather curious.

"How far down is this going to go...?" His soft gentle voice asked as he looked at the taller man standing beside him, his only answer becoming a grunt from the leader of the group. But, he offered a light smile to the young man out of respect, knowing full well that the lad was already quite a bit older than him. But that was a secret he was bound to keep, and he didn't mind...

He felt lucky enough to know of the growing embodiment of Canada. There was a greatness in store for the lad. He would not be under the control of the British forever, some day... Some day he knew the soft spoken blond would be his own nation. Even if he didn't go about it as his elder brother had.

The young nation to be swung his legs back and forth a bit as he peered down into the ever growing darkness, it would have been so much easier to set all this up during the day... But then they would have risked being seen, the men weren't even permitted to have more than a few lanterns deeper down in the pit...

It seemed a bit much to him, but it was fascinating work he had to admit. "So you don't think those traps will be a bit of a hazard to have when you want to get the items back...?" he mused, watching as the tunnel was being constructed, one of many traps that would deter those who would try to dig up what would soon sit beneath. The the tunnel, one of two, would flood the hole if anyone dug down that deep and hit it... and of course, anyone who didn't know what they were doing were bound to do so...

The man laughed, a deep and throaty sound escaping his shadowed face. "Perhaps... But it would be better left buried forever, than to fall into the hands of those fools...!" He responded, eyes alight with excitement. Rubbing his hands he hollered down to the men below. "Keep digging! We only have tonight left to work!"

There were various replies, not all of them polite to their leader. Making Matthew stifle a small giggle at the annoyed frustrated look on the other's face. He tilted his head at the man, he seemed to be carving something in stone, etching away with his tools. "What's that...?" he asked quietly, and the man shrugged his shoulders. "You ask a lot of questions don't you...?"

Quirking his head to the side, the young nation responded with a mock look of innocence on his face. "I suppose I do... Don't I...? But that's not answering them is it?" he ended grinning expectantly, making the other man guffaw at Matt's cheekiness. For someone usually so soft spoken, he still had a certain... Spark in him... A wildness that would never be fully tamed out of him, even if the boy displayed it very rarely, so much so that it became quite overlooked. But that could be a good thing, it would come in handy one day... "I guess you have a point... I'm carving a clue of sorts I suppose. A code... For the future, so if we do not get back to take this back... Whoever does, be they friend or foe, deserves a chance I think."

Matthew got to his feet, swinging his legs up over the edge again and pushing himself up off the grass. "I thought you just said it could be better left buried forever. Your very capricious aren't you...? Like one of England's crazy fairies." He grinned, peering down at the stone carving.

There came a firm smack to the back of his head, not violent so much as startling. He looked to see the leader whose expression was unreadable... But then a smile broke across his face, "Yes... Yes I suppose I am. Not that I need you to point it out!" He said as he went back to carving the stone.

"Besides... I don't know if it will be me coming back to reclaim this... It would be best if it comes to it that my confidant has something to go by after the years pass, I don't expect them to remember all the details forever." He ruffled the boys hair fondly, startling him again. The blond pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again and peered up, "Eh...? Do you mean... Me...? And what's this talk of you not being able to come back and reclaim it yourself!?"

A soft sigh escaped his companions mouth and he lowered the stone tablet. "We can't all live forever my friend... We all must die..." He let his eyes drift up to the now rapidly darkening sky. "That is life! An inevitability that a mortal man such as myself will welcome one day with open arms. For I will be free of this frail human form and become something more." he said with a dreamer's air. "And you make the perfect secret keeper. I know you would not tell anything to your family. You are a good and honorable person. Young, and a bit... Maddening with your incessant questions... But I believe I can trust you!"

Matthew smiled sadly through the man's small vocalized reverie, he always hated that... He continued to live, growing and aging so painfully slowly while those around him were born, lived, and died all before he grew an inch. He often wondered how the other nations could stand it some days... To watch all those wonderful people go before them... He had developed a certain fondness for the leader of this little escapade... And already felt sad to know he would outlive the man.

He blinked at the man's opinion of him, and stifled a small laugh. "I wonder if I should be insulted or take that as a compliment...?" He asked quietly, lips lifting gently into a smile. "You should take it as a compliment of course!" He gave Matthew a rough, boisterous pat on the back. Almost sending the young nation to be into the ever deepening pit head first. The Canadian caught himself just in time and looked up wide eyed as the man spoke again, "I said I trusted you after all, did I not...?"

Matthew chuckled a little openly, and returned to sitting on the ground, "I suppose you did... Alright then, It was a compliment... Not a very good one, but a compliment." he looked around, and spotted his polar bear nosing around the hole. Shaking his head a little he reached over and stroked Kumajiro's head to keep the animal from wandering over the edge. "You know... I don't like the idea of keeping this from everyone... Are you sure I can't even tell-" he broke off at the dark expression on his companion's face.

"You can never tell them... No one can know... At least not until it is a better time." He ended, softening his facial features when he noted the worry on Canada's face. "When will I know it's a better time...?" He heard the boy ask, and started to laugh. "Again with the questions, do not concern yourself with that tonight! You will know when the time has come, and not a moment before!"

He sat down in the grass next to Matthew, "You will know... Now." He picked up the carved stone again, and began to work away at it. "We have a long night ahead of us, why don't you go unpack some of the provisions to help us last it. And when I finish this..." He held up the stone, "I'll even let you be the one to put it in place!"

----------------------------------------------------

It was dark, there was the soft static blaring of a radio next to his head, and a gentle cool fall wind was blowing in his window from across the room. Matthew rolled on his side sleepily, glancing at the digital clock radio combo. Two am... He hadn't even been asleep for more than an hour and he was awake again already...?

"Ugghhnn..." he mumbled incoherently and pushed himself up, looking around the room as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. Kumajiro was asleep still, curled up against his side, snoring gently. He managed a tired smile and rubbed his eyes, mind drifting a bit as he thought about the dream he had just had.

"Been awhile since I thought of that... Almost forgot..." He murmured, wondering what had triggered the memory. But, the island had been in the news occasionally... Perhaps he had seen a snippet about it recently and it stuck...

Shaking his head, he rested back against the pillows softly and closed his eyes. The matter of his memories, and the dream born of them, could wait till morning light.

Oak Island could wait to pester him when he was in a more wakeful frame of mind...

_Side note: The person with Matt on Oak Island has no particular name or defining personality really... Since no one knows for sure what is buried there, and the fic is going to be about various ideas. Just wanted to clear that up now before anyone asks._


End file.
